Earth (Marvel's Prime Reality)
The Earth is the primary setting in the Prime Reality (Earth-616) within Marvel Comics' fictional universe. Whose publication history dates as far back as during the wartime patriotic comics of World War 2, starring Captain America. Most of the comic series mostly occur on Earth and to a lesser degree one of the pocket dimensions adjacent to Earth. The Cthulhu Mythos has been part of its history, publication wise since the 1970s with the 3rd volume of Journey into Mystery. When it comes to its fictional history, its relation to the Cthulhu Mythos dates far into its primordial age, during the time of the dinosaurs (tens of millions of years ago) in flashback and within the stories as far back as the Thurian Age during the reign of Kull the Conqueror of Valusia, over ten thousand years ago. Several Old Ones were active on Earth as far back as the Hyborian Age during the time of Conan the Barbarian. There have been several cosmic horror stories (or stories with such elements) in which the primary if not sole setting was on the Earth of the modern era, including "Wraith War" (1984-85 - Dire Wraith aliens), "Atlantis Attacks!" (1989 - Set the Elder God), "Planet of the Symbiotes" (1995 - Klyntar aliens), "Earth's Mightiest" (2009 - Chthon the Elder God), "Fear Itself" (2011-2012 - The Serpent), and "Monsters Unleashed" (2017 - Kaiju). Old Gods & New Gods On the planet Earth, there have existed eldritch entities since before life began. The first such entities were the Elder Gods, all of whom except for one (Gaea) became corrupted, twisted, and dark. Most of them were destroyed by her son Demogorge, though some managed to escape to other dimensions (e.g. Set and Chthon). Some time afterward the Old Ones, or Many-Angled Ones (e.g. Shuma-Gorath), established their reign over the Earth, hundreds of millions of years before the emergence of man. A few of them remained on Earth as recently as during the time of [Conan of Cimmeria during the Hyborian Age, over 12,000 years ago. Afterwards new gods emerged, whose power paled in comparison to those that came before. Gods that appeared human and established their dominions in pocket dimensions adjacent to Earth, whose pantheons were worshiped by the various human civilizations. They still maintain contact with Earth, and some of its members (e.g. Thor and Hercules) interact with humans today. Ruling these pantheons are the "Skyfathers", the most powerful among the new gods, who have formed a sort of council of godheads to deal with existential threats. At the same time, man is plagued by the corruption and evil spread by the Hell Lords. Demons and dark gods who rule over realms of the dead and/or damned, usually in opposition to the Skyfathers. They too have established their own council. Eldritch Locations There are several Eldritch locations on Earth, some of them were created by Mythos entities or connected to them. Others had other origins, one of them evolutionary. * Island M = An island in the Bermuda Island which is the prison of Quoggoth, the rebellious creation of Shuma-Gorath. Which was the stronghold of an evil ancient eldritch race the Ancients. That was recently the stronghold of Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism. * Chthonic Island = It's an island between the Indonesian archipelago and Australia. Where a monstrous race of reptilian humanoids resides worshiping and sacrificing to their dark god, Chthon. Site of the Temple of Chthon. * Starkesboro = Which is a fishing city in the state of Massachusetts. The place where the Old Ones N'Gabthoth] and Slorioth were respectively slumbring and imprisoned. Site of a centuries old cult of the Old Ones, made up of Serpent-Men. * Krakoa = A living island, which is semi-sentient. It was mutated by radiation and now is over 1100 sq miles in size. Capable of walking like a man and it's roots spread throughout the world. It is now the home of a united mutant nation, whose gateways are located worldwide. An eldritch place with eldritch organic machines and systems, where mutants who die are resurrected. * Madripoor = It's an city of skyscapers, mansions, and slums in Southeast Asia. Which sits on top of a colossal winged dragon. One that is many miles long, larger than most cities. Which had been sleeping for centuries on the ocean floor. Humans not knowing of the dragon, built the city on an island which was in reality the top of its head. Races of Earth In the beginning there were the Elder Races, various monstrous humanoid and semi-humanoid species which were created by the Elder Gods Chthon and Set which ruled over the Earth. They ruled over the world for millions of years till the rising race of man put an end to their dominion and exterminated those most of those races, assuring in the Thurian Age tens of thousands of years ago. Earth was then visited by space gods (the Celestials) who experimented on the human race as they had experimented on lifeforms on countless worlds, producing three branches. The Eternals who were like demi-gods with extremely slow reproductive rates, the monstrous Deviants with unstable genes, and the mainstream human branch with the potential to produce mutations that eventually could evolve them into Celestials themselves. Wars erupted between the Eternals and Deviants, and by the latter part of the Thurian Age the Deviants had conquered most of humanity. Only for the Celestials to end their empire in a Great Cataclysm. In the aftermath, mankind regained its dominion over the Earth. The subterranean Moloids later emerged, an race engineered by the surviving Deviants who moved underground. The alien Kree discovered the Eternals and kidnapped a few, then experimented on humans creating the race of Inhumans. Atlanteans who survived the Great Cataclysm ended up evolving to survive underwater, and would give rise to Homo Mermanus. Down in the Savage Land, a humid tropical land in the Antarctica maintained by lost alien tech, various local races evolved, remnants of engineered species, including Saurian ones. Recently a new race has emerged, the Descendants, a robot civilization in the center of Earth's core, hostile to humans. Within the mainstream humans, mutants began to emerge. The oldest surviving mutant is Selene Gallo, a psionic mutant, a lifeforce vampire, and a powerful sorceress was born during the Hyborian Age. The next oldest surviving mutant is Apocalype who emerged three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, a ruthless social darwinist who has shaped the history of mankind since. Other mutants emerged, though few survived till the 20th century, as most were persecuted and killed due to the fear and envy they generated in men. By the late 20th century, there was a relative explosion in the number of mutants and most have concluded that sooner or later mutants will end up dominating the Earth, either inheriting it form normal humans, gradually displacing them, or violently taking it over in a war between humans and mutants. Resulting in increasing fear among normal humans leading to persecution and discrimination, the emergence of violent mutant hating organizations (e.g. terrorists) and government programs designed to control and/or exterminate mutants. Among mutants in turn mutant supremacist groups have emerged and underground resistance groups, while some mutant groups try to push for peace between the two. Alien Threats Earth has had to deal with various extra-terrestrial and extra-dimensional threats in the late 20th century and early 21st century. Humans had to fight a war against the Dire Wraiths who waged a global war of terror in the 1980s, called the Wraith War. Afterwards they had to deal with atrocities done against humans by remnants of the Kree military in the 1990s out of revenge for the fall of their empire at the hands of the Shi'ar, mistakenly blaming the humans. In the early 21st century, aliens successfully conquered the Earth twice, though each time it was a short-lived occupation, first by the Skrulls led by Queen Veranke and then by Thanos and his Black Order. There were also various attempted invasions and numerous infiltration operations from the start of the Cold War to the present by Skrulls, Brood, Kronans, Queega, Badoon, Stonians, and others. All of which were discovered and defeated by various organizations, super heroes, and teams of super heroes. Likewise there have been attempted invasions and infiltration from forces from various dimensions including that of the Dark Dimension (the domain of Dormammu), the Negative Zone (by the rival warlords Annihilus and Blastaar), and the Microverse (by Baron Karza and Psycho-Man). Like the alien incursions, so far all but of them has been defeated and repelled. Though one of them temporarily conquered Earth, Kang the Conqueror the interdimensional and time traveling conqueror. Factions Protagonist Organizations There are a number of organizations which protect mankind and the Earth from those which would conquer and enslave or exterminate mankind, whether the one threatening humanity is a human or mutant, a demon or god, an alien, a time traveler, or whatever they may be. The three main organizations tasked with that job are; * Brotherhood of the Shield = It was established over 3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, founded by those who had fought and saved the Earth from a Brood invasion. The organization has remained in the shadows, guiding mankind and fighting existential threats to the world. It has recruited into its inner circle some of the most brilliant and wisest individuals in human history, from the ancient world to the medieval world to modern times. From China, Europe, the Middle East, and elsewhere. It's current secret base of operations is an underground city in Italy. * S.H.I.E.L.D. = Which is a global law enforcement and intelligence agency, sometimes under the control of the United States (its founder and where its based) and sometimes under the control of the United Nations. It's known for its massive airships, the Helicarriers. Usually led by Colonel Nick Fury and has deployed teams of operatives with psionic abilities or supernatural abilities. * S.W.O.R.D. = It's mandate is the defense of Earth from extraterrestrial threats. The largest and most advanced, best armed and defended space station (the Pike), belongs to them. Who are Earth's first and final line of defense against alien invasion. Antagonist Organizations On Earth there are many criminal organizations involved in illegal activities including traditional organized crime (the Chinese Triads, Japanese Yakuza, Russian Mafiya, Italian Maggia, and Latin Drug Cartels) which are powerful entities themselves. Despite this they are not in the same league as the global criminal conspiracies and shadowy government organizations which seek to overthrow governments, impose their will on mankind, summon dark gods or demons, and/or exterminate parts of the human population (the undesirable parts). The most important being; * Hydra = Which originally was the Brotherhood of the Spear, the brother organization of the Brotherhood of the Shield, which was founded at the same time. Over time it devolved into a sinister conspiracy to conquer the world. It's a worldwide organization that has evolved over time and manifested in various incarnations. The most recent one is a fascist one though its ranks are multi-racial, influenced by the Axis powers of World War Two. It uses mostly technology but has harnessed the supernatural for its goals. For most of the later 20th century and early 21st century it has been led by Baron Strucker, a former Nazi. They have been involved in terrorism, influencing governments, the drug trade, and have dabbled in organized crime in NY City. It has extensive investments in the legitimate business world. * Clan Akkaba = It's an organization which is as old as Hydra and likewise was founded in ancient Egypt. This organization though is one consisting of mutants, the descendants and followers of Apocalypse. Who have the same philosophy as he does, social darwinism and are mutant supremacists. Like Hydra its a worldwide organization, one whose vast resources allowed them to build a great hidden city under the North Pole. They posses advanced technology, including alien tech which they received from Apocalypse. * Atlas Empire = Which is also known as the Eternal Empire, is over a 700 years old. Established in the Mongol Empire, it has been based in China for most of its history and is one of the wealthiest and most powerful criminal organizations. Which has been led for most of its modern history by Plan Chu (aka, Golden Claw). It has a worldwide reach, access to a worldwide network of mystical tunnels (Dragon Tunnels), and subterranean cities and fortresses. It has access to mystical assets but most of its resources are technological in nature. It aims to restore the Mongol Empire but a global one, an empire dominated by the Asian "race". They have an on and off alliance with China, and have been involved in the drug trade, influencing governments, and acts of terrorism. It has extensive investments in the legitimate business world and ties to organized crime in the Far East. * The Hand = It's a death cult of ninjas, one which is at least over 400 years old having been founded in Shogunate Japan and may even be much older with its founding clan having roots in ancient China. They are the world's greatest assassins and have a worldwide network. They use technology and magic but there strength is in the mystical arts, gained by their allegiance to a demon known as the "Beast". Despite being a multi-racial organization, it is dominated by those from the Far East, both in numbers and in its leadership. Some of its ninjas have been given cybernetics. They operate as mercenaries and assassins for various organizations and individuals. In Japan, they sometimes operate as allies of Japanese organized crime (Yakuza) and sometimes as rivals. At least once they were allies of Chinese organized crime (Triads). * Celestial Order of the Si-Fan = They are a secret society founded in China whose most infamous leader has been Zheng Zu (aka, Fu Manchu) who has led them for most of their modern history. It's an organization that is at least over a 100 years old, and which uses technology and mysticism with its assassins being martial artists. Some of who have been recently been enhanced with cybernetics. It's a worldwide organization, wealthy and powerful. Known for its engineered mutate hybrids and mutated monstrous animals (including giant scorpions and spiders). It has had an on and off alliance with China, and have extensive ties to Chinese organized crime (Triads). They have been involved in influencing governments, terrorism, and the drug trade. * The Hellfire Club = It's a conspiracy run by the rich and powerful of the world, one that is over 200 years old. Publicly it's a social club for the world's economic, political, and cultural elite. In other words for the rich, famous, and powerful. Which is a front for the conspiracy, one run by an Inner Circle which has its own private high-tech army. For the last few decades, after the overthrow and murder of its mutant hating leader, it has been been controlled by wealthy mutants (with Magneto sometimes being a member). The organization has extensive influence in governments and the legitimate business worlds, and at least one member has strong ties to Chinese organized crime (Triads). * Advanced Idea Mechanics = They are an organization of criminal scientists. It was created by Hydra to keep the attention of SHIELD away from Hydra and eventually became an independent entity, one that at times has been in opposition to Hydra. They use super science to create weapons and technology to advance their agenda, which has varied over time. Depending on the leadership it can be one of global domination or simply making money, lots of money. When its the latter they end up selling technology, weapons, and services to super villains, dictatorships, warlords, terrorists, organized crime, and any one willing to pay for what they offer. * Secret Empire = It's a fascist organization that like A.I.M, was established by Hydra to keep SHIELD focused elsewhere. Likewise like their counterparts in A.I.M, it would eventually become an independent entity. Unlike Hydra or A.I.M, it is does not have a worldwide reach, being restricted to the United States. It's goal is to take over the United States and establish an absolute monarchy with its inner circle as the royals. The organization has access to advanced technology and during the 1970s, the President of the United States was a member of its conspiracy. * Weapon Plus Program = Which is the super-soldier program of the Allies of World War Two. It continued on in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom, controlled by various government agencies. Their agenda evolved from creating better super-soldiers to developing genetically engineered weapons (humans and hybrids) that could defeat and subjugate mutants, and eventually to genocidal superhumans whose mission is the extermination of mutantkind. * Sentinel Programs = Various government programs which involve the use of the mutant-hunting Sentinel robots and later Sentinel cyborgs (Prime Sentinels) under various code names, most famously Project: Wideawake (the original) and Operation: Zero Tolerance (the nanite enhanced Prime Sentinels). Whose mission has varied from deterring mutants and defending mankind, to suppressing and persecuting the mutant population, and even the extermination of mutants. Various future timelines have revealed that the Sentinels end up being a threat to all superhumans (not just mutants) and end up establishing a tyrannical regime over humans as mutants descend from humans. Superheroes & Supervillains The Primary Supervillains There are many supervillains on Earth, from costumed theives, robbers, and murderers to would-be world conquerors and mad scientists. Corrupting society, manipulating nations for their nefarious goals, attempting to conquer mankind, or planning to exterminate "undesirables" are several dozen tyrants, Nazis, sorcerers, mutant supremacists, Asian supremacists, mad scientist, criminal masterminds, power hungry businessmen, human supremacists, criminal scientists, and tragically insane powerhouses. A good number of them have extensive political, economic, and even cultural influence. Several have come close to conquering Earth, and a number of them have conquered Earth in diverging timelines and/or will conquer the world in one of the possible futures of Earth. Those who have been most successful at conquering the world (divergent timelines and possible future timelines) are Apocalypse, Magneto, Dr. Doom, Red Skull, and Ultron. The ones who in the future or alternate timelines have caused the most devastation and/or slaughter and/or established the most oppressive tyrannies on Earth have usually been the Red Skull, Apocalypse, and Ultron. Enlightened worldwide dictatorships are most likely to have been established by Magneto and Dr. Doom in those timelines. Among the supervillains, Magneto stands out and is unique. He is a hero to the general mutant population and has often fought on the side of the superheroes among mutants and been a member of the X-Men during different stages of his life. To a lesser degree various female supervillains; Jade Claw, Cursed Lotus, Madame Masque, and Mystique have had periods where they fought on the side of heroes and/or the law. * Dark Gods = Asgardians (Cul Borson the Serpent, Loki, & Hela), Giants (Surtur & Ymir), & Miscellaneous (Pluto, Seth, & Lilith) * Hell Lords = Mephisto, Satannish, Nightmare, & Blackheart. * Sovereign Rulers = Dr. Doom (Latveria), Ghaur (Deviants) * Nazis = Red Skull, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, & Baron Zemo. * Anti-Mutant Racists = Stephen Lang (The Right), William Stryker (The Purifiers), Graydon Creed (The Friends of Humanity), Senator Robert Kelly * Sentient Robots = Ultron, Bastion, & Super Adaptoid * Asian Supremacists = Zheng Zu (aka, Fu Manchu), Plan Chu (aka, Golden Claw), & the Mandarin. * Psychic Entities = Onslaught (mutant) & Shadow King (mutant) * Sorcerers = Baron Mordo, Selene Gallio (mutant), Madelyne Pryor (mutant), & Morgan le Fay. * Crimelords = Kingpin, Mister Negative (mutate), Count Nefaria (mutate), Jade Claw, Madame Masque, & Cursed Lotus * Serial Killer = Carnage * Mutant Supremacists = Apocalypse, Magneto, Exodus, & Archangel * Disturbed Powerhouses = Legion (mutant) & Proteus (mutant) * Power-hungry Billionaires = Green Goblin (mutate), Justin Hammer, Sebastian Shaw (mutant), Emma Frost (mutant), and Sunset Bain * Miscellaneous = Sabretooth (mutant), Leader (mutate), Presence (mutate), Viper, Mystique (mutant), Mr. Sinister (mutant), & Master of the World The Primary Superheroes Earth is defended by many heroes, especially of the super-powered variety. The greatest concentration of super heroes is in the United States and within that nation, the greatest concentration is in NY City. The leading super hero teams are the X-Men (mutants), the Fantastic Four (a family of mutates), and the Avengers (the semi-official team). There have been a few regional branches of the Avengers and up to a dozen different X-teams (subsidiaries, branches, or splinter teams of the X-Men). It also has had several teams of teenage superheroes; the New Mutants, Generation X (mutants), the Runaways (Los Angeles), the Young Avengers, and the Champions (new version). There is also a team which is assembled by Dr. Strange to deal with threats, with various incarnations, the Defenders. Britain has had Excalibur and now its successor MI-13. Alpha Flight has been the government sanctioned team of Canada. The United States government has had two officially sanctioned teams, both of mutants, Freedom Force (ex-criminals) and X-Factor. Russia has Winter Guard and its predecessor the People's Protectorate, which in turn was the descendant of the Soviet-era Supreme Soviets and the Soviet Super-Soldiers. In the People's Republic of China there have been several government sanctioned teams, which were China Force, the People's Defense Force, Dynasty, and most recently the Ascendants. It has an independent unsanctiond team, the Eight Immortals. Nearby in Japan, is the semi-official team called Big Hero Six. The nation of Wakanda is run by the Black Panther, a superhero. The Inhuman city of Attilan is ruled by Black Bolt. Under the waves of the Atlantic Ocean, the nation of Atlantis has at times being ruled by Namor the Sub-Mariner, who at times has been a hero to Atlantean and sometimes a hero and other times a villain to the surface dwellers. The state of Genosha (post-revolution) was ruled by Magneto, who like Namor has been a hero to mutants and to the surface dwellers has been both a hero and a villain, though even when a hero, Magneto has been feared. Among the superheroes of Earth, a number of individuals stand out. A number of them are geniuses including Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic), Hank McCoy (the Beast), Amadeus Cho (the new Hulk), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Hank Pym (Yellowjacket), Anthony Stark (Iron Man), Charles Xavier (Professor X), and Bruce Banner (the Hulk). The most powerful include Thor, Hercules, Captain Marvel, Iceman, Spectrum, Marvel Girl (Jean Grey), Storm, Namor, the Human Torch, Professor X, Havok, and Cyclops. Ranked as the most skilled fighters include Captain America, Wolverine, Shang-Chi, Psylocke, the Black Panther, Iron Fist, the Black Widow, and the Punisher. Considered to be nearly unstoppable are the Hulk and Wolverine. Loved or admired by many are Captain America (by Americans) and Spider-Man (New Yorkers). Some of them are millionaires or billionaires including Iron Man, Black Panther, Namor, Mr. Fantastic, and Professor X. A few of them have political influence including Professor X, Black Panther, and Iron Man. Artifacts of Power On Earth there are various mystical and alien artifacts of power, that were either created by gods or demons, or came from outer space. * Cosmic Cube = It can control energy and matter, answering to the will of the sentient being that uses the cube., giving the user anything he desires. First created by the alien Skrulls, on Earth the criminal scientist of A.I.M. created it too. Every Cosmic Cube will eventually become sentient. Most users at most can alter reality on a planetary scale, but a few (e.g. the alien Thanos and the Skrull Shaper of Worlds) were able to alter reality at a galactic scale. On Earth, the Red Skull a Nazi war criminal and supervillian, has been in position of it a few times and altered reality on Earth. * Heart of Darkness = It originated on another world, whose race committed suicide upon learning what they had created. Ended up on Earth over 20,000 years ago. The Mandrain found it in a castle within China and used it to turn back the clock in China, ridding it of technology and turning it into a medieval kingdom. It granted its wielder a number of abilities and could be used to bestow powers on others. * Darkhold = A tome made up of the scrolls on which the Old One Chthon inscribed all of his dark knowledge. It contains spells of chaotic magic and necromantic magic. The former able to transform the world by altering reality and the latter destroying civilizations. Within the book are spells to create vampires, werewolves, and zombies. * Serpent Crown = Created by Lemurian alchemists and the Serpent People at the end of the Thurian Age. It creates a connection between the wearer and Set, which persists even if you no longer wear the crown. The wearer is granted a number of powers, including the ability to create earthquakes. Wear it long enough and you'll take a more reptilian look (scales and greenish color). Most who wear it end up under Set's mental domination. * Makluan Rings = Which were made by the Makluans, an alien race of shapeshifting dragons. A band of renegade Makluans crashed on Earth (China) over a 1000 years ago, and had brought those rings with them. A total of 10 rings which are Ice Blast, Flame Blast, Elctro-Blast, Mento-Intensifier (mental manipulation), White Light (electromagnetic energy), Black Light (Darkforce energy), Vortex Beam, Disintegration Beam, Matter-Rearranger, and Impact Beam (concussive force). Each ring contains the trapped soul of a legendary cosmic warrior. The rings were found in the 20th century Chinese warlord, the Mandarin who has been the user of the rings ever since. He was once created a blast with the equivalent tonnage of a megaton nuke. Examples of Alternate Realities & Divergent Realities (Earth) Nazi Dystopias (there are at least 5 known realities) * Earth-11947 = Nazis led by Red Skull conquer the United States, nuke the Eastern Bloc, and split the world in half with Dr. Doom who rules the irradiated part. Concentration camps established across America. Nazis overthrown by X-Patriots upon Captain America's awakening. Anti-Mutant Dystopias (there are at least a half dozen known Sentinel-dominated realities) * Earth-811 (Days of Future Past)= In which the Sentinels have taken over America and threaten the rest of the world. Magneto's Utopia (there are at least 4 known realities) * Earth-58163 (House of M) = Magneto rose to lead mutants in an uprising against the humans who were hunting them down. He conquered the world and established the House of Magneto in Genosha. His allies and generals (mutants and Dr. Doom) were given territories to govern. It was a benevolent rule (except in the domain of his former general Apocalypse), an utopia for mutants and one in which humans were tolerated but were for the most part 2nd class citizens. * Earth-87050 = Magneto of the Hellfire Club led the mutants in a victory over mankind, whom were facing extermination at the hands of humans. Established an utopia for mutants, with humans as 2nd class citizens. Apocalypse's Dystopia (there are at least 6 known realities) * Earth-295 (Age of Apocalypse) = Where Apocalypse conquered North America and laid to most of the rest of the world. In his mutant empire, humans are being sent to death camps. Europe and North Africa are the last bastion of normal humans. * Earth-93074 = Apocalypse led an uprising of mutants who wanted revenge against the humans for the concentration camps. Upon their conquest of Earth, they began to exterminate humans. Pax Atlantea (there are at least 2 such realities) * Earth-9966 (Pax Atlantea) = Namor unites the various factions of Home Mermanus. He then leads them into conquering the surface world. Skrull-ruled Earth (there are at least 5 such realities) * Earth-10021 = Skrulls defeated the heroes. Billions of humans willingly underwent conversion to become Skrulls. Resistance creates a virus to reverse the conversions which Norma Osborn alters to kill, resulting in the deaths of billions and their arrest. * Earth-10219 = The Skrulls keep their invasion a secret and establish their control over the world. From behind the scenes they steadily replace the superheroes and supervillains of the world, and important political, business, military, and cultural figures. Ending conflicts between nations and between super-powered beings. Ultron's Dystopia (there are at least 3 known realities) * Earth-61112 (Age of Ultron) = Humanity is annihilated by Ultron. He then re-molds the planet in his image. The few survivors (hereos and refugees) are holed up in Central Park and in the Savage Land. Non-Human Earths (there are at least 6 known realities - 2 Saurian, 1 Insectoid, & 3 Apes) * Earth-1137 = In this world, sentient humanoid life evolved from insects. The Exiles, multiveral team helped its super heroes repel a Shi'ar invasion. Storm and Spider-Man both have insectoid counterparts in this world. * Earth-99476 (Dino-World) = Where dinosaurs survived and evolved into sentient humanoids. Though having technology comparable to Earth-616, the Saurians live in harmony with nature and the environment. It has Saurian counterparts to Excalibur and Fantastic Four. Worlds without Super Powers * Earth-81114 = It's an oceanic world with archipelagos of islands. Populated by two humanoid races living in harmony, Saurians and humans. The multiversal Exiles helped defend the world from the militaristic Empress Lilandra of the Shi'ar and her ally, the interdimensional Empress Hydra. * Earth-3752 (Monster Planet) = This world is plagued by Kaiju (giant monsters) who have begun awakening, emerging from the seas or underground. It has no super-powered beings, and its heroes are teams and organizations which use technology, including monster-sized manned robots. Morgan Le Fay's World (there are two known such realities) * Earth-26111 (Age of Morgana le Fey) = In which the Arthurian sorceress Morgana le Fey had conquered half the world, including Europe. The Americas were defended by superheroes backed by an armada of Helicarriers and army of drones. Morgana le Fey began her assault with magic, Doombots, and winged steeds. Mandarin's World * Earth-113500 = This is a world that has been conquered by the Asian warlord, Mandarin. His conquest and rule afterwards was done via the use of multi-story Titanomechs and an army equipped with the War Machine power armor suits. Non-Western Earths * Earth-991 = In which the Mongols conquered the Old World (Asia, Europe, and Africa). While the Vikings established colonies in the Americas which interbred with the natives. In the 20th century, the Mongols have finally decided to conquer the Americas. * Earth-9105 = Where the Sphinx and his wife guided Egypt's pharoanic civilization for millennia toward global primacy. A world dominated by Black Africans and Semitics who control Africa, Europe, and the Americas. Where their primacy is challenged by the Asian-Pacific Union and it's allies the Mutant Liberation Front. Mutant Exodus * Earth-30847 = Magneto slays Galactus, seizes his Worldship (which is the size of the Solar System), and turns into the new home of mutants. * Earth-13133 = Upon the destruction of Earth by a Celestial due to the machinations of the Apocalypse Twins, the mutant race which had left before its end founded a new home. Establishing an utopia which they called Planet X. Dead Earths * Earth-TRN294 = Where Hope Summers came under the influence of Magneto. Which due to miscalculations on the part of the superheroes, she turned on Earth, raining death and destruction on it with lunar fragments. Lost control of the power of the Phoenix which was then taken by Magneto who wiped out most of the superheroes. Upon his death, the Phoenix wiped out all life on Earth. Only Wolverine and Jean Grey remained, becoming the new Adam and Eve. * Earth-9151 = In this world, Earth's super-heroes failed to prevent the return of the Elder God Set to Earth. One by one they fell, and even Phoenix was consumed by Set. All of Earth's inhabitants became Serpent People. Quasar locked Set in eternal combat, but Set's offspring were able to spread to other dimensions. * Earth-7085 = It's a devastated world that is populated by werewolves. Superhumans who had been infected and turned into werewolves. Galactus was being consumed by them. * Earth-2010 = The world's population was turned into vampires, including the superhumans. With no other blood supply, they began to feed on each other. Future Timelines of Earth of the Prime Reality Earth has a billion possible future timelines as of this timeframe. In the great majority of them, sooner or later, humans and mutants go to war. Only in a minority do humans and mutants create a better future together. Then there are the futures in which Earth is conquered by aliens or the human race is exterminated by aliens, a nuclear holocaust occurs because of wars between human nation-states, demonic powers take over the world, and so on. Human Supremacy If the humans win, it's usually due to the Sentinels and weapons or technology derived from the Sentinels. Worlds in which the mutants are either exterminated, greatly reduced in number and forced to go underground, or the remnants leave Earth in an exodus. In those worlds in which the mutants lose, human civilization itself usually ends up being badly damaged. Where either the Sentinels establish a dictatorship over all of mankind or governments and societies are weakened to such a state that other groups rise to power (e.g. megacorporations) resulting in a futuristic dystopia (e.g. cyberpunk). Mutant Supremacy If the mutants win, they are usually led by either Magneto or Apocalypse, or by those who follow their teachings or example in the future (or they are their heirs or descendants). Which results in either mutants becoming the ruling elite in a benevolent regime where humans have little to no power, a world in which humans are tolerated in a mutant utopia but most humans are treated as 2nd class citizens at best or live in poverty, or one in which humans are enslaved and/or exterminated. Apocalypse being an immortal mutant (longevity and regenertion) has conquered Earth centuries or millennia into the future. Gallery Gallery of the Terran Lovecraftian Entities Chthon_(Carnage_Vol_2).jpg|Chthon (Old One, Elder God) Quoggoth_2.jpg|Quggoth (Old One) Set_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set (Elder God) Cyttorak_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cyttorak Uluath_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Uluath Gallery of Colossal Eldritch Beings Krakoa_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Krakoa the Living Island Madripoor_Dragon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Madripoor the Dragon Gallery of Interdimensional Demonic Races N'Garai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Garai (demon race) Ru'tai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ru'tai (demon race) Undying_Ones_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Undying Ones Gallery of Deities and Hell Lords Gaea_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gaea, Mother Earth Demigorge_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Demigorge, the God Eater Gods_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gods of Earth Skyfathers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skyfathers Skyfathers_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skyfathers Hell_Lords_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hell Lords Hell_Lords_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hell Lords Gallery of Primary Antagonist Organizations Hydra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hydra Clan_Akkaba_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Clan Akkaba Atlas_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Atlas Empire The_Hand_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Hand Sentinel_Program_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sentinel Programs Hellfire_Club_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hellfire Club Celestial_Order_of_the_Si-Fan_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Celestial Order of the Si-Fan Weapon_Plus_Program_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Weapon Plus Program Advanced_Idea_Mechanics_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Advanced Idea Mechanics Secret_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Secret Empire Gallery of Primary Protagonist Organizations Brotherhood_of_the_Shield_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Brotherhood of the Shield SHIELD_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|SHIELD S.W.O.R.D._(Marvel_Comics).jpg|S.W.O.R.D. S.P.E.A.R._(Marvel_Comics).jpg|S.P.E.A.R. (Chinese counterpart of SHIELD) Gallery of Species on Earth Homo_Superior_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mutants Homo_Mermanus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Homo Mermanus (e.g. Atlanteans) Eternals_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Eternals Deviants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deviants Inhumans_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Inhumans Descendants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Descendants Moloids_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Moloids Hauk'ka_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Saurians Vampires_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vampires Werewolves_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Werewolves Gallery of Dark Gods and Hell Lords Mephisto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mephisto (Hell Lord) Satannish_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Satannish (Hell Lord) Nightmare_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nightmare (Hell Lord) Lilith_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lilith the Mother of Demons Hela_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hela the Norse Goddess of Death (Ruler of Hel & Niffleheim) Blackheart_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Blackheart (Hell Lord) Cul_Borson_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cul Borson the Serpent, the Norse God of Fear Loki_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Loki the Norse God of Mischief & Prince of Lies Seth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Seth the Egyptian God of Evil & Death (Ruler of Abydos) Pluto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Pluto the Greek God of the Dead (Ruler of Hades) Surtur_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Surtur the Fire Giant (Ruler of Muspelheim) Ymir_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ymir the Frost Giant (Ruler of Jotunheim) Jormungand_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Jormungand the Midgard Serpent Gallery of Supervillains Villains_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Supervillains Fantastic_Four_Enemies_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of the Fantastic Four Villains_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of the Avengers Spider-Man's_Enemies_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of Spider-Man Marvel_-_X-Men_Enemies_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of the X-Men X-Men_Enemies_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of the X-Men Gallery of Primary Supervillains Apocalypse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Apocalypse (3,000 yr old Mutant Supremacist & Social Darwinist) Dr._Doom_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dr. Doom (Ruler of Latveria, Sorcerer) Red_Skull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Red Skull (Genocidal Nazi) Zheng_Zu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Zheng Zu (Leader of the Si-Fan, Asian Supremacist) Magneto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto (Anti-Hero & Mutant Supremacist) Ultron_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ultron (Genocidal Anti-Human Sentient Robot) Super-Adaptoid_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Super-Adaptoid (sentient robot) Dracula_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dracula, Lord of Vampires Sphinx_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sphinx (3,000 yr old Egyptian Sorcerer) Mr._Sinister_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mr. Sinister (Mutant Scientist) Golden_Claw_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Golden Claw (Leader of the Atlas Empire, Asian Supremacist) Selene,_the_Black_Queen_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Selene Gallio, The Black Queen (12,000 yr old Mutant & Sorceress) Mandarin_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mandarin (Asian Supremacist) Bastion_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Bastion (Genocidal Anti-Mutant Sentient Robot) Morgan_le_Fay_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Morgan le Fay (1,400 yr old Sorceress) Gorgon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gorgon (Mutant leader of the Hand) Attuma_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Attuma (Mutant Atlantean Warlord) Wolfgang_Von_Strucker_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Baron Strucker (Leader of Hydra) Ghaur_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ghaur (Deviant High Priest) Master_of_the_World_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Master of the World Onslaught_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Onslaught (psychic entity) Archangel_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Archangel (mutant) Gallery of Superheroes Heroes_of_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Super Heroes & Mutants Super_Heroes_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Super Heroes of Earth Mutants_of_the_X-Teams_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mutants of the X-Teams Female_Superheroes_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Female Superheroes & Mutants Gallery of Primary Superhero Teams X-Men_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|X-Men X-Force_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|X-Force Avengers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Avengers Fantastic_Four_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fantastic Four MI-13_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|MI-13 (British) Alpha_Flight_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Alpha Flight (Canadian) Ultimates_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ultimates New_Mutants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|New Mutants Generation_X_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Generation X Ascendants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ascendants (Chinese) Winter_Guard_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Winter Guard (Russian) Thunderbolts_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Thunderbolts Agents_of_Atlas_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Agents of Atlas (team of Atlas Empire) Immortal_Weapons_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Immortal Weapons Champions_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Champions Runaways_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Runaways Young_Avengers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Young Avengers Gallery of Primary Superheroes Jean_Grey_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Jean Grey Wolverine_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Wolverine Psylocke_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Psylocke Rogue_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Rogue Deadpool_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deadpool Storm_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Storm Hulk_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hulk Thor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Thor Dr._Strange_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dr. Strange Ghost_Rider_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ghost Rider Amadeus_Cho_(new_Hulk)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hulk (Amadeus Cho) Scarlet_Witch_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Scarlet Witch Captain_Marvel_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Captain America Spectrum_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Spectrum Iron_Man_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Iron Man Shang-Chi_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shang-Chi Namor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Namor Captain_America_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Captain America Hercules_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hercules Gallery of Artifacts of Power Cosmic_Cube_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cosmic Cube Heart_of_Darkness_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Heart of Darkness (alien) Darkhold_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Darkhold (mystical) Makluan_Rings_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Makluan Rings (alien) Serpent_Crown_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Serpent Crown (mystical) Gallery of Locations on Earth Subterranea_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Subterranea Lemuria_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lemuria Savage_Land_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Savage Land Monster_Island_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Monster Island Atlantis_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Atlantis Madripoor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Madripoor Genosha_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Genosha Akkaba_Metropolis_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Akkaba Metropolis Island_M,_5_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto's Island Chthonic_Island_3_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chthonic Island Mu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mu Sinister_London_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sinister London Mandarin_City_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mandarin City Peak_(Antarctica)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Peak (Antarctica) Barbuda_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Barbuda Wakanda_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Wakanda Bagalia_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Bagalia (A.I.M. Island) Kamar-Taj_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kamar-Taj Gallery of Dimensional Locations K'un-Lun_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|K'un-Lun (within Tibet) Dragon's_Corridor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dragon's Corridor Astral_Plane_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Astral Plane Dimension_of_Dreams_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dimension of Dreams Chthon's_Dimension_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dimension of the Darkhold Hell_Dimension_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hell Dimension Demons_of_Limbo_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Demons of Limbo Mojoverse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mojoverse Brimstone_Dimension_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Brimstone Dimension Gallery of Examples of Alternate & Divergent Timelines Earth-11947,_Nazi_America_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Red Skull's America Earth-811,_Days_of_Future_Past_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sentinel America Earth-58163_of_House_of_M_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto's World (House of M) Earth-87050,_Magneto-conquered_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto's World (alternate) Earth-295_of_Age_of_Apocalypse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Age of Apocalypse Earth-93074,_Age_of_Apocalypse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Age of Apocalypse (alternate) Earth-9966,_Pax_Atlantea_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Pax Atlantea Earth-10021,_Skrull_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Earth (public) Earth-10219,_Skrull_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Earth (secret) Earth-61112,_Age_of_Ultron_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Age of Ultron Earth-1137,_Insectoids_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Insectoid Earth Earth-99476,_Dino-World_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Saurian Earth Earth-81114,_Depowered_World_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Depowered World (Saurians & Humans) Earth-3752,_Monster_Planet_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Monster Planet Earth-26111,_Age_of_Morgana_le_Fay_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Age of Morgana le Fay Earth-113500,_Mandarin's_World_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mandarin's World Earth-991,_Mongols-dominate_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mongol-dominated Earth Earth-9105,_Forever_Yesterday_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Egyptian-dominated Earth Earth-30847,_Mutant_Exodus_(Capcom).jpg|Mutant Exodus (Galactus' Worldship) Earth-13133,_Planet_X_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mutant Exodus (Planet X) Earth-TRN294,_Wolverine_&_Jean_Grey_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|New Adam & Eve (Post-Extinction) Earth-2010,_super-powered_vampires_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vampire World Earth-9151,_Set_conquers_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Return of Set Earth-7085,_super-powered_werewolves_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Werewolf World See Also * Marvel's Mainstream Universe External Links * Prime Reality (Earth-616) * Earth of Marvel's Prime Reality Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Locations (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works